Ratchet
This is about characters from the Ratchet & Clank Era series. Some characters are still just sitting in my head, some have appeared in the fanfics, and some are actual Ratchet & Clank characters. Characters in My Head (made up) Andromeda (Anda for short) Andromeda is an albino Lombax, and was a good friend of Kaden. She just happens to love sneaking around on spy-like missions, which wouldn't go so well if it weren't for her camoflauge suit, that makes her practically invisible. Not much is known about her, except that she played a drastic role in Ratchet's life, and ultimately, the fate of the universe. Mercedes Mercedes is a 14 year old female Lombax. She has red stripes and silver fur, a not-so-favored coloration by the Lombaxes. Allen and Eli disapprove of having someone so young exploring a dimension they don't know, but they really had no choice but to take her along. She is less accepting of Ratchet at the beginning, because he doesn't know what the "Lombax ways" are. She eventually accepts and works as a combatant, along with Allen. Eli stays at the base and warns them of oncoming that may pose as a threat. She has the most attitude, since she's the only teenager, and the only girl, in the group. She has family issues, being from a long line of orange Lombaxes, with that fur coloration meaning positive qualities. Eli Yes, he's blind. But not helpless. He's adequite with close combat, and has extraordinary hearing. The twin brother to Allen isn't always as aggressive, but backs his brother up if he really thinks it's for the best. He has medium brown stripes and light brown fur, a strange coloration for a Lombax. Maybe he's a computer addict, but anyone who accuses him of being a geek had better have a funeral planned. He always keeps a loaded blaster and communicator on him. If he doesn't answer the communicator, there's something wrong. Allen Eli's older-by-a-minute brother. He has dark brown fur and even darker stripes. He and his brother are both 28, being 7 at the time of Tachyon's invasion. He's the most destructive and aggressive of the three of them, and assumes himself as the leader. Mercedes has a strained relationship with him, and disobeys his commands when she pleases. He's a sniper and wrench master, but can't use guns in close combat. He was the first to recognize Ratchet from his father's characteristics. T.I.A. (Totally Insane Alien) T.I.A. is the main villian of Ratchet & Clank Era: Breakdown, and is extremely loopy, willing to bomb entire planets for toy material. She has little green toy minions that shoot and trip you. She also has an older brother who was in the gang Ratchet chased down in Matrix City. Her main transportation is a flying toy car. Actual Characters (Insomniac made) Ratchet Well duh. Ratchet kinda has to be in his own game. An orange and yellow Lombax who grew up with no clue about his race except their name. He and Clank are best buddies, and saved three galaxies (some more than once) and the Universe. His father was the keeper of the Dimensionator, that could open a portal between two dimensions. Tachyon managed to break it though. He's made a lot of friends... but more enemies. Most of them he blew up though. Clank He's Ratchet's best friend. Where would Ratchet be without him? He is a small robot born in a robot factory on Quartu, but his soul was created at the Great Clock, which kept time in order for the Universe. His father, Orvus, was the leader of the zoni, beings of pure energy, like spirits, that needed a metal body to live in another dimension. Talwyn She's a Markazian, the daughter of famous explorer Max Apogee. She helps Ratchet out in the Future series, and returns to help in the fanfic Era series as the new Markazian Queen. Cronk and Zephyr Two retired warbots that helped Ratchet in the Future series. They really don't have much to do with the Era series. Angela She met Ratchet in his second adventure, and was later chased by Tachyon, but it is unknown what happened to her. She was the first other Lombax Ratchet ever met, the second being Alister Azimuth. She is orange and yellow, strangely tall, and has no tail, like all female Lombaxes. Sasha Phyronix Ratchet met her in his third adventure, and afterwards she became the mayor of Metropolis, Kerwan. Cazars are known for their governmental abilities. She helps them out in the Era series. Alister Azimuth He was only mentioned so far, as he is dead, sacrificing his life to save the Universe from ripping apart. He was a red and silver Lombax, and was a good friend of Kaden. Kaden Ratchet's father, and the keeper of the Dimensionator. The other Lombaxes escaped to another dimension using it, but Kaden stayed behind to help his wife and child. He returned home to find his wife dead, but little baby Ratchet still alive, and sent him off to Solana so Tachyon wouldn't kill him. Tachyon eventually found Kaden, and happily killed him after he wouldn't reveal where he sent Ratchet. As revealed in the Era series, Anda was also one of his friends. The Fongoids Zahn was a famous Fongoid Chief, Alpheus was the leader of the Fongoid village on Quantos, and Imnik (fictional name) was the little Fongiod child who called Ratchet "kitty". Qwark He's gone from hero to villian so many times it's gotten confusing. He's appeared, in some way, in every Ratchet & Clank game, from a main character to a statue. He's cowardly, and makes a lot of sudden decisions, some which are regretable and some that actually help. His pet War Grok, Snowball, wants to eat him.